2011 Festive Fifty
The 6th chart hosted by Dandelion Radio, first broadcast on Christmas Day and repeated cyclically throughout January 2012. Acts familiar to Peel listeners are the Fall, Low, Broadcast, Explosions In The Sky, Half Man Half Biscuit, Darren Hayman (Hefner), and PJ Harvey, one of only two acts to have more than one entry and making her début at number 1 twenty years after her first chart appearance. The broadcast started with the DJs choosing some of their favourite tracks that failed to make the chart. Part 1 *Ghost Outfit: 'Tuesday (7") (Sways) *Truth About Frank: 'Harm's Sweet Way (free download-Dandelion Radio Sessions)' (L.Y.F.) *Billy Bragg: 'Never Buy The Sun (CD-Fight Songs (A Decade Of Downloads))' (Bragg Central Ltd) *John Maus: 'Believer (mp3 file)' (Upset! The Rhythm) *DJ Klubbingman & Beatrix Delgado: 'Are You Ready (ITunes single)' (Club Style) *Crimea: 'Lovers Of The Disappeared (2xLP-Square Moon)' (self-released) *Kinky Four: 'Lovebuzz' *Dignan Porch: 'Like It Was Again (12"-Deluded)' (Captured Tracks) *Dementio13: 'Snackshack (Digital album-Snackshack EP)' (dementio13.com) 2011 Festive Fifty *'50': Phantom Light, 'Echoes Of Ghosts (CDS-Lighthouse On Fire)' *'49': Keshco, 'Fly By Night (CD-Accountants By Day)' (23 Seconds) *'48': Fall, 'Nate Will Not Return (CD-Ersatz GB)' (Cherry Red) *'47': Broadcast & Wolfram Wire, 'Verstehen 1.8; 3.296.2.1' *'46': Lord Numb & Julien Aroux, 'Facile' *'45': Low, 'Try To Sleep (CD-C'Mon)' (Sub Pop) *'44': Dum Dum Girls, 'Coming Down (7")' (Sub Pop) *'43': Lovely Eggs, 'Panic Plants (CD-Cob Dominos)' (Cherryade) *'42': Pains Of Being Pure At Heart, 'I Wanna Go All The Way (7"-Belong)' (Slumberland / Fortuna Pop!) *'41': Orch, 'Ingland Strip' *'40': Kurt Vile, 'Baby's Arms (CD-Smoke Ring For My Halo)' (Matador) *'39': Go! Team, 'Buy Nothing Day (7")' (Memphis Industries) *'38': Spidersleg, 'Salt' *'37': Wooden Shjips, 'Flight (CD-West)' (Thrill Jockey) *'36': Seapony, 'Dreaming (CD-Go With Me)' (Hardly Art) *'35': Rosie Taylor Project, 'Sleep' *'34': M83, 'Midnight City (mp3)' (Naive) *'33': Peaking Lights, 'All The Sun That Shines (CD-936)' (Weird World) *'32': Dadfag, 'Candy' *'31': Felice Brothers, 'Ponzi (LP-Celebration, Florida)' (Fat Possum) *'30': Explosions in The Sky, 'Last Known Surroundings (CD-Take Care, Take Care, Take Care)' (Bella Union) *'29': Seedhill Bruiser, 'Trees' *'28': Mogwai, 'Drunk And Crazy (CDS-Earth Division EP)' (Rock Action) *'27': Zoe Bestel, '35 Missed Calls' *'26': PJ Harvey, 'The Words That Maketh Murder (CD-Let England Shake)' (Island) *'25': Baxter Dury, 'Isabel (CD-Happy Soup)' (Regal Recordings) *'24': tUnE-yArDs, 'Bizness' *'23': Horrors, 'I Can See Through You (CDS)' (XL Recordings) *'22': Cambodian Space Project, 'Chnam Oun Dop Pram Mouy (I'm Sixteen) (CD-2011: A Space Odyssey)' (Metal Postcard) *'21': Jon Maus, 'Cop Killer' *'20': 2 Bears, 'Bear Hug' *'19': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Joy In Leeuwarden (We Are Ready) (CD-90 Bisodol (Crimond))' (Probe Plus) *'18': Atomizer, 'Silicon Warning' *'17': Help Stamp Out Loneliness, 'Split Infinitives (CD-Help Stamp Out Loneliness)' (Papillons Noirs) *'16': Björk, 'Crystalline (Omar Souleyman Version) (12"-The Crystalline Series (Omar Souleyman Versions))' (One Little Indian) *'15': Let's Wrestle, 'In Dreams Part II' *'14': Twiggy And The K-Mesons, 'Preset Love' *'13': James Blake, 'The Wilhelm Scream (CD-James Blake)' (Atlas Recordings) *'12': Burial, 'Street Halo (12")' (Hyperdub) *'11': JD Meatyard, 'Olive Tree (CD-JD Meatyard)' (Probe Plus) *'10': Cyclic Freeload Unit, 'Bitch Chicken Flower' *'09': Veronica Falls, 'Bad Feeling (CD-Veronica Falls)' (Bella Union) *'08': Yuck, 'Get Away' *'07': Lana Del Rey, 'Video Games' *'06': Bearsuit, 'When Will I Be Queen (CD-The Phantom Forest)' (Fortuna Pop!) *'05': Allo Darlin', 'Darren' *'04': Darren Hayman, 'I Know I Fucked Up (2xCD-January Songs)' (Belka) *'03': Chasms, 'The Occult Soul Review' *'02': Lovely Eggs, 'Don't Look At Me (I Don't Like It) (CD-Cob Dominos)' (Cherryade) *'01': PJ Harvey, 'Let England Shake (CD-Let England Shake)' (Island) File ;Name *The Official 2011 Festive Fifty - 2012-01 ;Length *4:59:17 ;Other * ;Available *MixcloudCategory:Festive Fifty Category:Available online